swtorfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Обновление 1.7.2
Описание к обновлению 1.7.2 Ключевые изменения Первую упаковку из Второй Отгрузки ( ) теперь можно приобрести на Рынке Картеля ( )! Большая часть предметов из комплектов Regulator и Enforcer's Contraband можно отыскать в Первой Отгрузке Картеля. Игроки получают возможность набрать очки репутации с "Contraband Resale Corporation", относительно преданной Картелю Хаттов группе. Репутационные трофеи для этой организации можно приобрести с Контрабандными комплектами ( ), новый торговец добавлен для того, чтобы игроки смогли заработать репутацию. В игру добавлено множество дополнительных наград за выполнение заданий: игроки смогут получить за выполнение заданий особой важности увеличители набора опыта. За заработанную репутацию у гри у специального торговца (Gree Reputation Vendor) стало возможным приобрести особенное средство передвижения — Синюю Сферу (Blue Sphere)! Синяя Сфера — это адаптивный верховой транспорт, для его передвижения потребуется уровень репутации "Легенда" у Анклава гри. Предусмотрены дополнительные награды за некоторые космические задания, включая увеличители набора опыта и пропуска недельного доступа (актуально для Free-to-Play и Preferred). Скорректирован коэффициент понижения набора опыта игрокам со статусом Free-to-Play и Preferred. Снижение получения опыта теперь начинается не с 10-го уровня, а с 12-го, начиная с 20-го уровня коэффициент снижения набора опыта становится фиксированным. Игроки со статусом Free-to-Play и Preferred более не ограничиваются в количестве получаемых благодарностей. Рынок Картеля (Cartel Market) Новые предметы * , is now available on the Cartel Market. Цена: 160 * , is now available on the Cartel Market. Цена: 320 * Players can now purchase Hypercrates containing 24 Enforcer's Contraband Pack. (Discounted by 10% for a limited time!) Цена: 6 912 Скидки * All Weekly Passes (Warzone, Flashpoint, Space Combat, Operations) are now discounted by 25%. Cost: 180 * The is now discounted by 25%. Cost: 540 * The is now discounted by 25%. Cost: 900 * The is now discounted by 50%. Cost: 720 Удалено * Jawagram: "I Love You" * Jawagram: "It's a Surprise" * Golden Scalene Armor Set * All Level 43 Chestpieces Основное * Permanently reduced the cost of Medical Probes to 400 ! * The description for Covert Energy Armor items now explains that they are invisible. * Changed the rarity level for several Cartel Market items. Исправленные ошибки (Bug Fixes ака багфиксы) * The now has an icon. * The Preferred Access Bundle now has a bullet point that references the specific type of Display Title customization available. * Previously a bullet on the Cartel Market Storefront had the incorrect list of items included in a Cartel Market purchase. The bullet has been updated to show the correct list of items included. * Animations for the Carbonite Chamber will now last for itsproper duration. * Manka Cat pets have had their rarity and binding updated to be congruent with all other Cartel Market pets. * The "Flourish" emote no longer attempts to stow weapons. * Added missing emote icons. Ивент «Реликвии гри» (Relics of the Gree Event) Основное * A new vehicle reward is available on the Gree Reputation Vendor - the Blue Sphere! Blue Sphere is an adaptive mount that requires Legend rank with the Gree Enclave. It is a reward offered to only the most dedicated bipedal data generators. * Using "Loot All" will no longer give incorrect "Access Denied" or "Unknown Container Result" error messages in some circumstances. * Quick Travel will now work as intended in event areas. * Added missing text to several places in the French and German versions. * The "Combat Specimen" mission now grants the correct title - "Combat Specimen." Players who have already completed the mission can get the title by entering the caves or Xenoanalyst's room during the event. * Event equipment will now display properly in the Preview Window. * Players who are standing on top of the Gree Energy Pylon when it becomes interactable will no longer fall through the ground. Задания * Charging the Pylon: Gree Energy Orbs will now expire after 5 minutes (down from 10 minutes). Additionally, this mission now only requires players to charge the pylon twice, as opposed to four times. * Supplemental Research, Supplemental Catalysis: Enemies will now always drop Specimen Data Chips. * Advanced Analysis: Core Defense Droids will no longer display an invisible "combat" buff. * Data Retrieval, Data Recollection: Increased the Memory Core drop rate. NPC * Gravak'k and Surgok'k now drop one Galactic Reputation Trophy for each member of the Operations group (up to 24). * Players can no longer position themselves such that Gravak'k and Surgok'k do not damage them. Основное * Adjusted reductions to experience gains for Free-to-Play and Preferred players. There will no longer be a flat reduction rate applied at level 10. Instead, experience reductions will begin at level 12 and will gradually increase to the original flat rate at level 20. * Free-to-Play and Preferred Players no longer have a lower cap on the number of Commendations they may accrue compared to Subscribers. Компаньоны HK-51 * Using a mount, elevator, or the Legacy Rocket Boost unlock will no longer cause HK-51 to lose two stacks from the "Target Eliminated" buff. Горячие точки и операции Операции Terror From Beyond * Corrected an issue that prevented players from using Force Leap on the Grappling Tentacles. Наследие (Legacy) Галактическая репутация * Players may now gain reputation with the Contraband Resale Corporation, a group loosely affiliated with the Hutt Cartel! Reputation Trophies for this organization are now available in new Contraband Packs, and a new vendor has been added to allow players to capitalize on this reputation. * Companion characters can now equip gear earned through Galactic Reputation * Players will now receive a message when ranking up with an organization. * The Galactic Reputation Window will now update properly to indicate when players rank up with an organization. * Added the text "Next Rank:" to better clarify Galactic Reputation progress. * Cosmetic gear rewards from Galactic Reputation have had their required levels reduced to 10. This affects: * Voss Ambassador's gear * Hyperspace Hotshot gear * Section Guardian gear * Blue Scalene gear * Red Scalene gear * White Scalene gear * Gray Helix Weapons Задания и NPC Основное * Additional rewards have been added to many missions throughout the game. Players will find new Experience Boost items added to the end of important mission chains and some class missions. Note that added rewards are similar to items available from the Cartel Market but will bind to the player when received. Задания Охотник за головами (Bounty Hunter) * The Mandalorian Killer: Players who are defeated after reaching The Aurora's Engineering Deck will no longer be revived at a medical bay without the ability to progress past the medical bay doors. PvP Зоны боя (Warzones) Хаттболл (Huttball) * Players will now successfully capture the Huttball if they are standing right next to the spawn shelf. Сражения в космосее * Additional rewards have been added to some Space Combat missions, including Space Combat Experience Boosts and Weekly Access Passes (useful for Free-to-Play and Preferred Players). Note that added rewards are similar to items available from the Cartel Market but will bind to the player when received. Прочие исправления ошибок * The Character Selection Screen will no longer incorrectly display characters as inactive when they are broken such that they require assistance. * Switching servers will no longer reset active characters for Preferred Status Players. * Corrected an issue that could falsely decrease the limit for active characters for Preferred Status Players. * Using /stuck during or directly after a holocall will now work as intended. * Expired mail messages will now be removed from mailboxes appropriately. * Corrected several missing cinematic elements. * Cast bars will no longer erroneously cut off the bottom of text. Полный список добавленных и удаленных плюшек ;Cartel Market Shipment Two: The Contraband Packs * With Game Update 1.7.2, the Cartel Market is introducing our second Shipment of packs: the Contraband Packs. These brand new packs will contain an all new collection of items, different from those in our first Shipment (the Cartel Packs). The first two packs in this shipment are the Enforcer’s Contraband Pack (320 Cartel Coins) and the Regulator’s Contraband Pack (160 Cartel Coins). Into these new packs we have crammed many new items: amazing lore gear, noble garments from the houses of Alderaan, new Jawagrams, and the quirky Rascal’s Toothpick. As if that wasn’t enough to make your mouth water, we’ve added a new item slot to both packs, bringing the number of items you get from an Enforcer’s Pack to six and from a Regulator’s pack to four. This extra slot will include a Contraband Resale Corporation Reputation item, granting loyal Cartel Market users access to even more exclusive items! * Read on to preview the possible items in the Enforcer’s and Regulator’s Contraband Packs… ;Усилители * Major Class and Minor Mission Experience Boosts * Major and Minor Experience Boosts * Major and Minor Exploration Boosts * Major and Minor Flashpoint Experience Boosts * Major and Minor Social Boosts * Major and Minor Warzone Boosts ;Кристаллы * White/Black ** Endurance ** Power ** Crit ** Expertise * Advanced Derelict-Purple Indestructible Crystal * Advanced Derelict-Purple Eviscerating Crystal * Advanced Derelict-Purple War Hero's Crystal * Advanced Derelict-Purple Hawkeye Crystal ;Подарки для компаньонов * Account of the Discovery of Korriban * Drayen Hyper-Space Smuggling Routes * Gree Temporary Mind-Link Device * Holorecord of the Republic's Founding * Intricate Corellian Speeder Model * Memoir of the Unification Wars * Omni-Vision Battle Relay * Splinter of a Rakata Stronghold * Unique Rakata Grenade * Vial of Gree Nanite Paste * Energy Blade Bayonet * Assassin Droid Target History * Gourmet Ration Pack * Zeltron Personal Aroma Gift Set * First Edition Galactic Encyclopedia * Aratech Reconstruction Toolkit * Republic Senatorial Oath * Banned Imperial History Document * Signet Ring of Ancient Tion * Galactic Crime Lord's ID Card ;Credit Boom * Consumable: Credit Boom! ;Ремесленные материалы * Улучшенный невральный усилитель (Advanced Neural Augmenter) * Чужеродный датакуб (Alien Data Cube) * Биометрический кристаллический припой (Biometric Crystal Alloy) * Синий полихромный кристалл (Blue Polychromic Crystal) * Циридий (Ciridium) * Коруса (Corusca Gem) * Даллорский припой (Dallorian Alloy) * Денебрилланский звездный шёлк (Denebrillan Star Silk) * Обогащенная дюрасталь (Enriched Durasteel) * Зеленый полихромный кристалл (Green Polychromic Crystal) * Immunity Cell Culture * Лорриданский камень (Lorrdian Gemstone) * Мандалорское железо (Mandalorian Iron) * Молекулярный стабилизатор (Molecular Stabilizer) * Мутагенная масса (Mutagenic Paste) * Наношёлк (Nanosilk) * Нейрохимический экстракт (Neurochemical Extract) * Безупречный оранжевый кристалл (Perfect Orange Crystal) * Безупречный желтый кристалл (Perfect Yellow Crystal) * Нетронутый кусок артефакта (Primeval Artifact Fragment) * Радиоактивная масса (Radioactive Paste) * Ракатанский энергоузел (Rakata Energy Node) * Красный полихромный кристалл (Red Polychromic Crystal) * Замкнутая энергоячейка (Self-Perpetuating Power Cell) * Умные клетки (?) (Smart Cells) * Субэлектронный модуль данных (Subelectronic Data Module) * Синтетическая ультрахромовая энергоматрица (Synthetic Energy MatrixUltrachrome) * Кристалл упари (Upari Crystal) ;Экипировка * Комплект Дарта Малака (Darth Malak Set) ** Darth Malak's Chestguard ** Darth Malak’s Boots ** Darth Malak's Jaw Casing ** Darth Malak's Leggings ** Darth Malak's Wristguards * Комплект Карта Онаси (Carth Onasi Set) ** Carth Onasi’s Jacket ** Carth Onasi’s Boots ** Carth Onasi’s Pants ** Carth Onasi’s Bracers * Комплект Последней Прислужницы (The Last Handmaiden Set) ** The Last Handmaiden’s Tunic ** The Last Handmaiden’s Boots ** The Last Handmaiden’s Leggings ** The Last Handmaiden’s Bracers * Комплект восстановившегося героя (Recovered Hero Set) ** Recovered Hero Chestplate ** Recovered Hero Boots ** Recovered Hero Gauntlets ** Recovered Hero Greaves ** Recovered Hero Belt ** Recovered Hero Armguards * Ботинки скрытой силы (?) (Covert Energy Boots) * Откровенный комбинезон (Relaxed Jumpsuit Set) ** Relaxed Jumpsuit Jacket ** Relaxed Jumpsuit Boots ** Relaxed Jumpsuit Gloves ** Relaxed Jumpsuit Pants ** Relaxed Jumpsuit Belt * Элегантный (аристократический) наряд (Genteel Dress Set) ** Genteel Dress Top ** Genteel Dress Gloves ** Genteel Dress Bottoms ** Genteel Dress Shoes ** Genteel Dress Bracers ** Genteel Dress Sash * Комплект лоялиста Органы (Organa Loyalist Set) ** Organa Loyalist Headgear ** Organa Loyalist Upper Body Armor ** Organa Loyalist Lower Body Armor ** Organa Loyalist Auxiliary Armor * Коплект политика дома Органы (Organa Statesman Set) ** Organa Statesman's Upper Body Armor ** Organa Statesman's Lower Body Armor ** Organa Statesman's Auxiliary Armor * Коплект политика дома Рист (Rist Statesman Set) ** Rist Statesman’s Cap ** Rist Statesman's Upper Body Armor ** Rist Statesman's Lower Body Armor ** Rist Statesman's Auxiliary Armor * Синий сканер эффективности Blue Efficiency Scanner * Зубочистка Раскала (Rascal's Toothpick) ;Питомцы * GS-1 Sentry Droid * Sublime Blurrg * SP-R0 Power Droid * Venomcrest Lylek * Model X-70 Phantom ;Титулы * Contraband Collector * Enforcer * Regulator ;Kolto Tank ;Транспорт * Cartel Luxury Skiff * Cartel Recreation Skiff * Orlean Fortune Hunter * Aratech Nethian ;Оружие * Cathar Honor Sword * Corellian Bunker Buster Aurek * Corellian Bunker Buster Grek * Balmorran Hand Cannon Besh * Volatile Conqueror's Lightsaber * Over-Tuned Conqueror's Lightsaber * Balmorran Hand Cannon Aurek * Mantellian Peacemaker Aurek * Over-Tuned Conqueror's Saberstaff * Tarisian Head Hunter Aurek ;Эмоции * Boo Hoo * Point and Laugh * Dance #2 * Dance #3 * Mood: Furious * Musical Instrument 1 * Musical Instrument 2 ;Джаваграммы (Jawagrams) * "Awesome!" * "May the Force be with you!" * "Party On!" * "Good Job!" * "Nice Try!" ;Репутационные предметы * Confiscated Artwork * Prohibited Medical Supplies * Banned Holovid * Cartel Market Certificate Категория:Обновления игры